ANIMAL INSTINCTS
by lil' wolverine
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN LOGAN GETS ALL HIS MEMORIES BACK? WILL HE REMEMBER HIS TRUE LOVE? WILL THE ONE WHO TRIES TO MAKE HIM RUN AWAY BE PUNISHED?


ANIMAL INSTINCTS

LOGAN / WOLVERINE AND REMY L. / GAMBIT

RATED: M

WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF LOGAN GOT ALL OF HIS MEMORIES BACK?

Any and all reviews welcomed.

It had been a usual mission. The X-men were fighting the Brotherhood trying to keep a frightened new mutant safe. That was when everything was about to take an upside down turn for the worse for Logan. The young mutant was able to reverse any damage done to a person's brain, no matter how long ago the damage was done. When Logan spotted Sabertooth heading for the young lady, he decided to cut off his advance by cutting the tendons to the back of his knees. Sabertooth roared out in pain as he crash to the ground.

"Damn you, runt, when I heal up from this, I will pay you back for this in spades!"

"Whatever, Victor, you had it coming. Come on kid, lets get you out of here," Logan said as he gently took a hold of the young lady's arm.

"No, let me go. I ain't going anywhere with any of you," the young said as she slap her hand palm first on to Logan's forehead.

Logan roared back away from the girl, letting her go and grabbing his head as if in pain. At the same time both Jean and the professor felt the wave of psychic pain rush over Logan to the point of sending him back into being an amnesiac all over again. The one who felt the pain more was Logan's empathic mate Remy. Turning his head so fast that it almost gave him whiplash, Remy ran in the direction of his mate only to see him crumple into sleeping heap.

"Remy, you and Hank get Logan onto the Blackbird. We will keep the Brotherhood at bay so we all can get back to the mansion together and figure out what kind of damage was done."

"Yes, sir, Hank can you help Remy a bit, please," Remy said trying to keep the emotion out of his voice, but failing.

"Of course, my friend, but you need to calm down right. You being upset will only upset him even more," Hank said calmly.

"Remy knows dis, but he can't 'elp it."

Once they had him on the jet and strapped to the medical bed, Hank called for the rest of the team to get on board so they could get out of there. Scott ran to the pilot seat and got the jet in the air as fast as he could. Storm sat in the co-pilot seat and helped him get them back to the mansion quickly for Logan's benefit.

"Professor, what the hell happened to Logan back there?"

"The young girl's power is that she can repair any and all brain damage and return memories that had been missing."

"Are you telling me that he just got back, God only knows how many years, worth of memories in just a few seconds? What can that do to him?"

"Set him back to where we found all these years ago. His mind has shut down to save him and let the memories get in order. Beyond that, I have no idea what to expect from him now."

Upon arriving at the mansion, the whole went to the med-bay to make sure Logan was going to be okay. Remy was in such a state of hysterics that Hank had to sedate the young Cajun. He put him in the bed next to Logan so he could watch over the two. When he felt it was safe to leave the med-bay that night, Hank locked the door to keep Logan from getting out. Or so he thought.

In the early morning hours, the alarm system started going off. When Hank arrived at med-bay he saw the tell tell sign that Logan had cut his way to freedom. Remy was sitting up and staring at him.

"Where is Logan?"

"He got out and now is running the grounds. We will get him back under control and back in the med-bay soon enough."

Outside, the whole team was chasing the out of his mind Logan. All except for Scott who had found him and was smiling evilly while using his power against Logan. It was like he was trying to scare the beast away from the grounds. He used his optic blast to make Logan dodge this way and that way trying to keep from getting injured by those very blast. The longer that Logan was able to dodge the more frustrated Scott got and used more powerful blast. The feral side of Logan finally had had enough of the threat to its life and reacted by roaring out and jumping at his attacker. Scott finally blew a hole into Logan's leg, which made him roar out in pain. When his healing factor kicked in, he went back into the fight trying to get at Scott to know him out. It wasn't until Hank found Scott doing that the whole was informed of what Scott's intentions were.

Bobby made an ice shield over Logan to protect him from Scott's blasts. Logan gave into the need to regain his breath and stayed behind the ice wall. Logan's feral side was a little confused as to why he felt like he should know the man with the shades.

"Damn you, Bobby. Why did you do that? We don't need him."

"Maybe you don't need him, but the rest of us do. He has protected us on more than one when we were out numbered! Maybe you need to go join your stuck up little brother and his team!"

"You watch your damn mouth."

"That will be enough of this hatred you hate for Logan, Scott. Maybe it is time that you do go join up with your brother for a while."

"You're taking that filthy animal's side and sending me away! I have been here longer than he has! This is more my home than it has ever been his!"

"Enough! I will help with getting all of your stuff packed and in your corvette. Now go, Scott," Jean said dangerously low.

"You are with them and saying I need to go when that beast has done nothing, but wreak havock in the mansion! That does not include the times that we have had to clean up the wreckage from his tirades!"

Logan gave a loud roar at the statement that had been made, but he went quiet when he pick up a very familiar scent. At that very moment, Remy had managed to join the group and saw the scared look on his Logan's face, which was peeking out from behind the ice wall. Using his empathic bond with the man within the beast to send calming thoughts to Logan. Slowly, he noticed that began to work as he saw the human side of Logan took back control of the body as he stood up and walked to Remy's side. Remy's hand touched the side of Logan's face to comfort him and let him know that he had nothing to fear. Logan gave into the feeling and hugged his Cajun lover. They stayed that way for at least ten minutes. Logan finally decided to ask Scott a question that let everyone know the exact extent of his memory recall.

"Why are you paying me back like this when I risked my life to save you and a bunch of other kids on Three Mile Island? I lost my friend Kayla while saving you."

"You weren't there..."

"Yes, he was. I know because I dropped him off there."

"Actually, I jumped out of your plane. I lost a damn comfortable coat doing that."

"No you didn't. I still have it up in the closet in our room, mon cher."

"What?"

"You heard me right. I kept that old coat of yours."

"The one that ...."

"Travis and Heather gave to you just before Agent Zero murdered them in cold blood. Yep, the very one. I have also kept the leather soft as butter by using a leather treatment on it."

"You have got to show me this, darlin'."

"Come on then, mon cher. I'll show you how good of condition I kept your old coat. I think you will reward me for such a good job at keeping it looking good."

"If it looks as good as it did back then, you definitely earned it. Too bad the bike is gone."

"A 1964 Harley Davidson is sitting in a storage unit in Nawlins under my name. It is up off the ground so the tires don't rot. I can get Poppa to send it up here for you."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Wait a minute, I think I told Poppa to go get it out and bring her up here already cause there it is," Remy said as he pointed at the truck at the front gate.

"HOLY SHIT! IT IS," Logan hollared as he looked upon the bike the had been the last given to him by Travis.

Remy smiled knowing that he had made the love of his life happy. He saw a very rare side of his lover when he looked at him. He was smiling from ear to ear and his eyes were a bright blue instead of a dull shade. When the truck allowed in that was when Scott made his escape out the gate and headed for his brother's team.

"Remy, she is still beautiful. Thank you for taking such great care of her," he said as he gave the young Cajun a very passionate kiss.

"Remy gets the idea that his hard work is going to pay off big time later," the young man said with a mischievous glint in his exotic eyes.

"You better believe it, my sweet little darlin'. You have made me a very happy beast," Logan said as he pull his love up to his body and nuzzled his neck causing the Cajun to squirm and wiggle against him.

"James, stop it! You are just shameless, aren't you."

"When it comes to you, I don't know the meaning of the word and you should know that by now. Your love is the only thing that stop me from leaving along with the feeling of being safe. That was until Scott did his thing and tried shooting me down to scare me out of here. That is why my animal instincts kicked in and I went feral. I am so glad that you were able to get me to take back control of my body. Lets good get a good look at our baby, because from now on both of us own her," Logan said with an arm wrapped around his lover's waist.

"She is a beauty, mon cher. Oh James, I would like for you to meet my poppa Jean Luc LeBeau. Poppa, this is the man who freed me from my past and made me the man I am now."

"Merci, James. I always worried 'bout my boy's safety. I will always be grateful to you, and all I ask is for you to give him no reason to go back that life."

"He won't ever have to if he will do me the honor of marrying me. I will keep him safe til our dying days."

Remy stood there staring at Logan with a shocked expression on his face. When Logan nodded at him to confirm that he had heard correctly, Remy gave a little gasp and let the tears run down his face. Pulling the young man into his arms and gave him a sweet light kiss.

"Are you going to answer, darlin'?"

"YES!"

Logan picked up the Cajun and spun him around while his poppa laughed and cheered for him. When Logan gently put his love back down on his feet, Jean Luc gave his son a very big hug and then gave his soon to be son in law a hug as well.

"Dis be a goo' reason t' celebrate, mon petites. Jean Luc's treat."

"Okay, poppa, but where we be going?"

"De city of course. Dat be okay wit' y', James?"

"Just fine. My mission in life is to make him smile as much as I can."

"Dat be a goo' mission and goal. He has been lonely and sad for too long. I do have one question for you. Has he told you about his very special ability?"

"You mean the fact that he can bear children. Yes, I know about him being a hermaferdite and right now I have been protecting him from any accidential pregnancies."

"Well tonight, that all stops. I know I am ready to be a parent if you are."

Logan looked at Remy and saw that indeed he was meaning what he said. Smiling, he gave Remy a nod and looked at Jean Luc for approval. Jean Luc gave a nod knowing that his son was finally coming into his own with the loving help of Logan.

Later that night, after the now engaged couple had gotten cleaned up and was dressed in their best, the trio was at a mall in the city having a good time. Jean Luc held true to his word by taking them out on the town and let them have a spending allowance of forty thousand dollars for them to get anything their hearts desired. Logan spotted a custom jewelry store. Logan went in to see if maybe there was a ring that caught his fancy to give Remy as an engagement ring and wedding band set. The lady at the store noticed that he was looking a little confused at all of the pairings. She walked over and asked if she could help him find the perfect ring set. Logan described what he was looking for and she was able to find the perfect ring for the engagement and suggested a pair simple three diamond wedding bands. Logan was pleased with the out come and the price. Just as Logan got his change back Remy and Jean Luc walked into the store. Smiling, Logan slipped the ruby and onyx engagement ring on to Remy's ring finger. Remy looked at the stones in the ring and then looked up at Logan with tears in his eyes.

"Oh mon cher, this is so very beautiful! I love it and I love you. Did you get the wedding bands also?"

"Yes, and they are beautiful yet simple. See," Logan said as he showed Remy the bands.

"They are simple yet very elegant. I love them as well. Can we go eat now, my stomach is growling almost as loud as yours, cher?"

"Of course," Jean Luc said.

They all went to a nice restaraunt talking and looking over the menu. Logan decided that he wanted the biggest porterhouse steak they had in the place with all of the trimmings and bottle of champaigne to celebrate. Remy decided upon the ribeye with all of the trimmings and Jean Luc had the same as Remy. They ate and drank their fill of anything they wanted. Jean Luc smiled as he was a witness to his son's happiness and the fact that he knew he no longer had to worry that his enemies could get to him easily. Not with Logan at his son's side. He could see the love in their eyes for each other and was a beautiful thing.

"I would like to make a toast to you and your love. I just pray that you are always happy and I pray that if you two decide to have children, I hope that they are delivered safely. I love you, my son and I am growing fond of your soon to be mate for life. Here's life, love and happiness," Jean Luc said as he raised his glass to Remy and Logan, who responded likewise.

"To life, love, and happiness for the rest of our lives," Logan said as he looked over at Remy, who was smiling.

A few hours later, the trio were making their way back to the mansion all in good spirits. Remy was actually glowing with happiness from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. Logan could not help the fact that he had not let go of his mate's hand the whole ride back, which he knew was making Remy very happy. Leaning over, Logan brushed his lips against his ear and laid a gentle kiss there.

"I love you very much, darlin'. You may own my heart and body, but tonight I plan on taking full ownership of yours and giving you a pup to carry within your body that will be a perfect blend of us both," Logan whispered just loud enough for Remy to hear.

Remy shivered in antisipation of the long night ahead of him. Turning his head, he nuzzled into Logan's neck and hearing him growl as the beast within him was starting to wake up. Remy could feel the beast within his lover's heart was calling to its mate that resided within his own heart.

Suddenly, the car came under attack from all directions. When the car became airborn a few feet, Logan knew his worst nightmare was there.

"We have a big problem guys. Magneto is here and Remy you know happens what that means. The whole damn Brotherhood is here!"

"Lets get the fight on," Jean Luc said as he grabbed all of he weapons.

"Guns are useless against him, poppa. He can control metal."

"These ain't for him. These are for the ones that aren't immune to bullets, knives, or arrows."

Diving out of the car, the trio began to fight with who they could find first. Remy got his hands on Pyro and was beating the hell out of him until he came up with an idea. Remy sent a quick message to Logan. Logan looked at Remy and nodded.

"You better be able to dive into a safe place," Logan thought to Remy.

"Got a hole in a wall right here."

"Jean Luc, you are with me now! We got to get in a safe spot now!"

"Why?"

"You are about to find out!"

They had just rounded the corner when a loud explosion shook the ground and the buildings around them.

"REMY!"

"He is okay. He had a safe spot he got in before that happened. Besides, I can still feel him in my head," Logan said with a smile as he picked up his lover's scent. "I can also smell him. He is just around the corner."

They went around the corner and sure enough, there stood Remy leaning against the wall with the car stereo blaring 'Crazy Bitch' by Buckcherry. Remy started singing along with the radio. Logan had to smile withthe thoughts going through his head. The thoughts turned his eyes from cool blue to blazing gold. When Remy looked at him, he saw the pure lust and animal instinct in the eyes that owned him.

Suddenly, a red laser rent the air and Logan howled out in pain. Spinning around, they found Scott standing there about to open fire again on them, but five claws came out of nowhere and ended Scott's life. Looking at the shadows that had been behind Scott, out stepped the one person that no one would have thought would come to the rescue. Logan looked on to the form of his older half brother, Victor.

"Hey, before you start acting like you are going to gang up and try to whip my ass, hear me out will ya. Scott confided in me that he was going to get the Brotherhood's help to split you and Remy up permamently. Meaning he was either going to kill you or Remy. I knew as well as anyone that he would have an easier time taking out Remy than you. So, I bided my time and when he had his back to me, I took my chance to take his ass out. In fact, he was so jealous of the two of you that he went insane. I sorry I didn't give you a heads up, but I knew I had to let this play out and pray that I would get my chance to save the day."

"Thank you."

"Merci, Victor."

"Dat goes for me too."

"Your welcome. I am going to go now," Victor said as he slowly turned to leave only to have his arm grabbed.

Turning to see who had his arm, Victor found his younger brother staring at him with a smile and a tear slipping from his eye. Logan tugged Victor into a brotherly hug that was definitely accepted. Remy smiled as he felt the happiness and forgiveness flowing between the two brothers. He also picked up something else that he was confused about until he looked at his poppa. He noticed that his poppa was checking Victor out from head to toe and saw the twinkle in his eyes. He could not hold back a snicker any longer.

"What in God's name has hit your funny bone, darlin'?"

"I tink me poppa has a crush on someone."

"REMY. You need to keep your ability to yourself."

Victor stepped closer to Jean Luc and flooded with a thick dose of pheramones and hormones. Looking over at Remy and nodded. He decided to see if he was the one causing him do be sending off such a high level of hormones. He leaned down and sniffed at Jean Luc's nape only to have him go a notch higher on the arousal stick.

Victor stood back up and mouth the words 'Holy fuck! He is horny as hell!'. Remy laughed as his poppa turned bright red.

"YES, REMY. I AM GAY AND I FIND YOUR MATE'S OLDER BROTHER FUCKING HOT! SO WHAT," Jean Luc screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Damn, a human thinks I am good looking. What should I do with human? Well, considering that he is pretty fine himself, I think I'll keep him and make him mine."

"Please, be kind to me poppa, Victor. He has had a rough life."

"Will do," Victor said as he grinned like he had an idea come to mind.

Before Jean Luc could start to object, he was spun around and dipped so Victor could give him a first kiss right in front of his son and soon to be son in law, who were smiling. Letting Jean Luc catch his breath, Victor had to smile at the dazed look on Jean Luc's face. Looking up at the man in front of him, Jean Luc motioned for him to lean down. Upon Victor doing so, Jean Luc reached up, grabbing a hand full of Victor's hair and pulled him into another kiss with just as much passion as the one he received from Victor. Jean Luc felt himself being picked up and spun around like he weighed no more than a child. Smiling, Victor broke the kiss to let Jean Luc catch his breath again.

"What is it with you cajuns and weighing no more than kids?"

"It is our life style that we have to weigh so light. Have you ever seen a fat thief?

"No, I can say that I have. How are we going to handle this situation, Jean Luc?"

"I'll move up here and step away from the Guild forever."

"Poppa! You are willing to give up the Guild for Victor?"

"Yes. I already know he will be all I ever will need from here on out. Am I wrong?"

"No. I will do everything in my power to keep you happy, Jean Luc."

Suddenly, the song called 'It Wasn't Me' by Shaggy played on the car stereo. All of the guys looked at the car and then at each other cracking up laughing. Jean Luc decided to show off some his moves by dancing up against Victor with his ass grinding against Victor's crotch. Victor's eyes darkened with desire and lust, pure and simple.

"Damn, poppa. Were you trying to cause Victor to have a problem in his jeans?"

"Yep. What are you trying to do? Give Logan a bulge in his jeans?"

"All I have to do is walk and he has in his jeans," Remy said as danced up against Logan.

"Shake that ass for me, hun. Because I am feeling a little frisky right now."

"Hey, we better wait on that thought because here comes the cavalry," Victor said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Storm. We are just fine thanks to Victor's quick thinking."

"What did he do to help?"

"He saved Remy from being killed by Scott, but we will fill you all in on the flight back home. Yes, Jean Luc and Victor are coming with us."

The main trio explained what had happened and then Victor explained what Scott had told him in confidense about his plans.

"He said that he wanted Remy away from Logan and he didn't care how he did it. He also said that if he could not have Remy then neither would Logan."

The whole time they were talking the team was listening to them and was shocked at the length that Scott would go to get what he wanted. Suddenly, Jean squealed when she spotted the ring on Remy's left hand. Remy blushed as he realized what caused the noise. Logan smiled proudly at his mate.

"Yes, Logan popped the question and I said yes," Remy said as he held up his hand for everybody to see.

Everyone cheered for the newly engaged couple and then noticed that Victor was gazing fondly upon Remy's father Jean Luc. Victor finally just leaned down and stole a very passionate and hungry kiss from him. Remy snickered as his father finally got a huge dose of why he loved a Canadian man. When they broke from the kiss, Jean Luc was breathless and blushing.

"Son, now I can understand why you fell in love with a man from the Canadian wilderness. They are very passionate with their mates and they don't mind taking your breath away when it suit them," Jean Luc said with a slight giggle.

"Better be careful around Victor, Jean Luc. He has a bad habit of stripping his mate of their clothes and just humping them no matter where they are," Logan said laughing at the look that Victor gave him.

"Oh, like you ain't never tried humping your mate in the pool with everyone around you and Remy trying to hide the fact that he was getting fucked."

"Okay, who blabbed about that?"

"Scott did and said that he was so turned on by it that he had to stay underwater just to hide his raging hard on."

Shaking his head, Logan had to laugh at the sheer embarassment of his mate. Remy turned to bury his head into Logan's chest just as they arrived back at the mansion. Upon arriving at the mansion, they were greeted by the rest of the team and Professor Xavier, who was interested at the tirn of events that led to the change of Victor's heart. As the ones that were on board the jet came off, Victor was carrying Jean Luc bridal style and kissing him. Professor Xavier was a litte bit shocked at the scene before him.

"Okay, this is a little shocking to see a bit of a softer side of your brother, Logan."

"I know but you have to agree that it is better than him being in a blood lust raging rampage."

"That is true. I already know what happened to you three and I am very proud of Victor for standing up and protecting you three. Yes, you heard me right, Victor."

Logan and Remy were giving the following day off, after moving to the guest cottage on the far side of the lake. They spent it in bed making love to each other. Logan used every bit of knowledge he had, which was quite a bit considering the years he has lived tasted every known way to bring pleasure to a partner, to bring Remy to explosive climaxes. Remy couldn't stop screaming for more, which Logan was willing to give to his mate. He was always considerated to prepare his mate for his intimate invasion. He always started out slow and easy to bring Remy's body to life and make his desire rise to meet his animalistic lover's. Logan would keep adding pressure and speed to what he was doing to his mate. Finally, the animal would take control over Logan and Remy reveled in the pleasure he knew he would get from the beast within Logan's soul. Logan also knew that he was the only one for his boy as he slammed his cock harder and faster trying to make his boy scream out in pleasure. Finally, Logan had no more to give and Remy was starry eyed from being surrounded in the feelings from Logan.

Two months later, one day before their wedding, Remy finally went to see Hank down in the med-bay.

"What can I do for you, Remy?"

"Remy not feeling too good. He be wondering if he be in the family way. Can you run a test to check for that?"

"Of course. I gather Logan don't know yet."

"No, I have not said anything just in case if I am wrong."

Thirty minutes later, Hank came out of his little work area with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Remy. You are a 'mom-to-be' and Logan is going to be a daddy finally."

Remy let a yell full of delight and happiness for the fact that he was in fact carrying his lover's child within his very own body. Hank made the suggestion of an ultrasound to check on the developement for the child and Remy quickly agreed to it. They found out that Remy was two months pregnant with a baby boy, which he named James Andrew Howlett Logan Jr..

"You are dropping LeBeau at the ceremony?"

"Oui. My name from tomorrow on will be Remy Entienne Howlett Logan. I will be considered James' wife also. I don't care if I am male."

"You got it, my friend. Oh here are your ultrasound pics of little James. The Wolverine is going to howl with delight tomorrow when you hand these to him. I would do it right after you two are announced as mated for life."

"I will."

The following day, was beautiful and everything went as planned. Logan was dressed in a western tux with his cowboy hat on his head. Standing beside him was his brother Victor, who was also dressed in a tux with his hair pulled back in a braid. Jean Luc stood on the opposite side looking just as good as the two. Victor smiled and mouthed the words 'I love you, Jean Luc' just to see his mate turn blood red. Before he could laugh, their attention was pulled towards the front of the church as Remy walked into the room. Logan thought he was going be weak in the knee over how his mate looked. He looked like an ad out of GQ in the expense suit that was given to him by his father. It was a beautiful dark ruby colored suit that hugged his body perfectly. His hair was pulled back in a loose braid that cascaded down his back. Logan took off his hat and showed that his hair was done the same way. When Remy arrived at the altar, Logan mouthed the words ' I love the way you look, darlin' and smiled at him. Remy winked back at Logan.

"Welcome friends," the preacher said as he came into view. "We are here not to mourn and grieve as usual, but to celebrate the binding of two hearts and souls. I am told they have written their own vows."

"I'll start. Remy, you know I am a man of few words, but for some reason you can bring out a side of me that not many can. I, once, was a man that preferred to be by myself and let the world pass me by, but you have opened my heart and my eyes to the beauty that is still in this world. I love you more than you will ever know, my darlin' Remy. You have rescued more than just an animal that never knew love and tenderness in its life time, but you also rescued the man within me that has been so lost. I am glad that you agreed to be my mate for the rest of our lives together. I love you now and forever."

Remy had to gather his composure after what he heard come from the man he thought he knew. With happy tears sliding down his face, Remy started his vows to Logan.

"Logan, you have been there for me so many times that I have lost count. We started off as friends and drinking buddies, but soon wecould not deny the ever growing feelings that we had for each other in our hearts. I am so glad we listened to our hearts instead our brains for once. In the past, all I ever knew was hatred, distrust and darkness. You showed me love, friendship and light. You also gave me peace, which I had never known before either. I was lost, but you came into my world like a beast and fought my demons to find me. You have given me more than you will ever know, mon cher. Jetiame, James."

Logan stood there, floored by Remy's vows of truth and devotion as the preacher took his place back in front of them.

"If there is anyone who has a reason that these two should not be bound to each other, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Not a sound was made, except the sniffling from all of the females present.

"Then it is my honor to bless this union in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. You all are witnesses to this union and you all share in their happiness of this day."

After shaking the preacher's hand, they were turned to their family and friends.

"I now introduce for the very first time, James Andrew and Remy Entienne Howlett Logan. Bound in life and love from this day on."

"Before all of you rush us, I would like to give my husband a very special card," Remy said as he handed the card to Logan.

As he opened it, he caught the piece of papers that slipped from the card. Upon reading it, he turned the papers over and saw before his very own eyes the proof of what the card had said. Looking at Remy, he saw that his mate had that 'New Mother' glow in his eyes. Logan looked a little confued at first, then when Remy nodded his head Logan let out a howl of complete joy that only a feral father to be could let out. Victor knew that howl well for he gave the same exact howl when he found out that he was going to be a father many years previous to this very day and was so happy for his brother. Everyone in the chapel was about to ask what was going on when Logan decided to shout the words that told them.

"I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER! I HAVE A LITTLE BOY COMING OR I SHOULD SAY WE!"

Everyone was so very happy for the newlyweds and cheered for them. Jean Luc had tears in his eyes for the happiness he felt for his son and son-in-law. Victor smelt the tears and began to worry.

"Are you okay, hun," Victor asked quietly.

"Yes, I am just happy for them. That is all. No need to worry, my love."

The rest of the day past by in a blur of activity and lively celebration. The new couple drank sprankling apple instead of champaigne, but when it came time for the cutting of the cake, they led everyone to believe that they were going to feed each other. At the last second, they reached past their mate and shove the cake into Victor's and Jean Luc's faces. They both wore an expression of disbelief on their faces while Logan and Remy just rolled with laughter.

"You are an asshole, James Andrew," Victor said with a grin.

The months past by quickly for the expecting couple. Logan had plenty of help with the preparation of the nursery. The night after he got done with the nursery, Remy went into labor and delivered a very healthy 8lb. 10oz James Andrew Howlett Logan Jr.. His was the first to notice that his son had auburn stripes through his midnight black hair. His eyes were half blue and half red on white. He had a good strong grip when he grabbed on to his father's finger.

"I think your nickname is going to be Tiger, because you look like a little tiger right now, my son," Logan said to his son as he held him.

Remy smiled at the two with loving eyes. Slowly, he noticed that his chest felt very wierd.

"Cher, let me see our son for a moment," he said as Tiger began to fuss a little.

Laying his son in his 'mother''s arms, Logan watched as Remy began to feed their son from his very own breast.

"Hank?"

"His mammary glands are fully functional like a normal female's. That mean he can breast feed your son."

"I am in for a hell of a wild ride."

END

Victor and Jean Luc's relationship will be the sequel to this very story.


End file.
